


Hold On (To Yourself This Time)

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: May 11, 2010</p><p>In which the Fate of the world rests in the hands of Sam Winchester.</p><p>This is one author’s idea of how the finale is going to go down. Granted, it will most definitely become <i>very</i> AU in approximately thirty-six hours’ time, but I just wanted to get in one last attempt at this before Sam and Lucifer are down the rabbit hole for good. Inspired by <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDxn0fJu03g">THIS</a> song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On (To Yourself This Time)

**_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold  
Who will have mercy on your soul?_ **

Somehow, they’ve ended up in this decrepit room with no one but the Devil for company. He didn’t want Dean around when it happened; he didn’t want anyone around when it happened. But, it seems like Fate isn’t done fucking with them yet. 

“Sam … Dean,” Lucifer inclines his head in a mockery of politeness and Sam barely represses the urge to snarl at him. “Once again, so nice to see you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam catches Dean taking a step forward. Maybe to try and take the Devil on in a fistfight, maybe to just lay into him verbally. Either way, he throws out an arm, catching his brother across the chest, and gives him a look that in no uncertain terms says _he’s mine, this is my choice, this is what has to happen_.

Once his full attention is back on the Archangel, he narrows his eyes. “Listen up, featherbrained asshole,” Sam growls, ignoring the mildly shocked expression on Lucifer’s borrowed face at the term. “The answer’s yes. You want me? _Come and get me_.”

He spreads his arms and engages in what is probably the most intense staring competition of his life. 

For almost a minute, nothing happens. Lucifer just stares at him, unwilling to believe, or maybe just too startled to respond.

Then, something quivers around them. Sam holds his ground as the Devil’s height suddenly seems to increase, taking up more space than should be possible. 

The air smells like ozone and there’s an unfathomable power crackling around them. Dean is already plastered against the wall, staring wide-eyed at his little brother, but ready to shield his eyes the moment it happens.

Sam has no idea if this is some attempt to frighten him off, or just a display intended to remind him just _who_ he is dealing with. 

Before he can think too long on that, everything suddenly goes impossibly bright and too sharp. There’s this sensation of being burned alive from the inside out and he can’t tell if the screaming he can hear is his own voice.

Then, it’s over.

What feels like a year later, or a decade, he isn’t sure, Dean is shaking his shoulder, shouting his name and trying to rouse him.

Sam blinks slowly and pushes himself into a sitting position, watching nervously as Dean almost skitters backwards. 

“Sammy,” Dean says again, and he sounds fucking terrified. “Sammy … that you in there?”

He shakes his head back and forth to clear it, then looks at his brother, wondering how the Hell everything’s so clear and _real_.

“Yeah,” even his voice sounds the same. “It’s me.”

Dean looks torn between utter relief and wary skepticism. Which is pretty understandable.

“You sure? What’s happening, Sammy? What’s he doing?”

Sam frowns heavily, concentrating and trying to figure out why he feels so plainly normal. It’s almost as if Lucifer was never even there.

He starts and stares at the floor across the room where the Devil had stood. There’s nothing. No outline of regal wings, no body, nothing.

“I … I have no fucking idea,” Sam replies quietly, frowning again as he concentrates, trying to push his way through his own mind.

Then, as if he accidentally flipped a switch, there’s a grating sensation against his ears and he flinches, awaiting the sudden reversal, the subjugation to the Angel’s will. 

But nothing happens. Well, nothing out of line happens.

Instead, he hears a dryly amused voice, that sounds suspiciously like himself, in his head: _You are far more powerful than I could have ever anticipated, Sam. This … complicates things._

For a moment, he just gapes. Then, he snorts out loud. “Uh huh. Yeah, well, good for me. You’re not going anywhere.”

Lucifer makes a rude noise and, if he had a corporeal form, he probably would be giving Sam the finger. If he even knew what that meant.

Dean’s watching him from the corner, eyes wide. Distracted, Sam mouths a summary to his brother: _He’s in here. I just … can’t figure out why he can’t do anything._

He feels Lucifer attempt to probe into his mind, and abruptly puts a stop to that, pressing every fiber of his self against the intrusion. “Nope. You’re on time-out.”

The Angel huffs frustratedly, and if Sam could see him, he’d imagine Lucifer would look pretty ruffled.

“Okay, here’s how this is going to go,” he continues, speaking very clearly to the entity in his own mind as opposed to his brother, currently sequestered in the corner. “You jumped my hide, so that means _you_ get to tag along on _my_ missions. My mission? Finding the goddamn pause button on this insanity.”

Lucifer is silent, and if Sam had to guess, he’s probably brooding.

“Look, either you’re going to help us stop this, or I’m going to find a way to make this as awful and painful as possible,” he finishes, crossing his arms. “That’s it. That’s all I want.”

 _To stop the Apocalypse. This is what you want, Sam?_ the Angel’s tone in his head is wryly curious.

“Yes … why?” Sam frowns suspiciously.

Silence. Then … _I promised you everything. If this is what you want, it’s yours_.”

And that is promptly met with a stunned silence from the human.

Because Lucifer … agreeing to stop the Apocalypse … just doesn’t seem like two things you’d find in the same sentence. 

“Don’t fuck with me,” Sam growls, a note of warning in his tone. “Do _not_ fuck with me, here.”

The Archangel growls in return, conviction plain in the eerily similar tone. _I am an Angel, Sam. I am incapable of lying._

That’s slightly more reassuring, and for the first time in somewhere close to a year, he feels some of the tension slowly seep from his frame. He turns to Dean, giving a small nod.

“I think a miracle just dropped into our laps,” he mutters, hazel eyes still slightly wide with the utter surreal nature of it.

The elder Winchester gives him a calculating look, like he can’t quite tell if this is good news, or a bombshell waiting to drop.

“I’ve got him … and he’s our pause button on the Apocalypse.”

As the gravity of the situation hits him, his jaw literally hits the floor. Then, several rather unattractive gaping sounds issue forth as he attempts to form any coherent response to that and fails spectacularly.

 _Payback_ , Sam thinks to himself with a briefly amused smirk, and he feels the briefest flare of satisfaction emanating from the Angel, something that shouldn’t be comforting, but is all the same.


End file.
